


Trial & Trust

by PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes



Series: Paperhat? I'm Down For That [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, I'm Still New Here, M/M, ahem, do people even read these?, i guess, i still remember that one anon on tumblr that got salty about me making it more fluffy than smutty, just a fair warning, so uh, that was a funny time, this one's a sex one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes/pseuds/PaperhatsAndEvilSchemes
Summary: First I park my demon boyfriend...then I fuck my demon boyfriend





	Trial & Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Author can be more easily reached and posts updates more frequently on their tumblr: https://paperhats-and-evil-schemes.tumblr.com/

Had someone told Flug when he started out at the Black Hat Organization that he’d end up in bed with the demon in charge, he’d have had them checked into an asylum the first chance he got.

Now that it had actually happened, and was now happening  _again_ , the doctor was at a bit of a loss for words.

Blackhat and Flug sat on the edge of the demon’s fancy red-and-black bed, Blackhat casually leaning back and eying the doctor in front of him with a look of amusement all over his face. Flug, knelt in front of the eldritch with one hand pressed against his chest and face close to his, was very purposefully avoiding eye contact, just staring at Blackhat’s tie as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

This was technically his first time actually  _undressing_ his boss, and he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. Swallowing quietly, he reached up to Blackhat’s shoulders and slipped off his long, black coat.

Blackhat, aside from lifting each arm accordingly to make it easier for Flug to remove, remained still. The doctor moved on to Blackhat’s tie, hands shaking very slightly as he awkwardly fumbled to remove it. “S-Sorry….” He muttered sheepishly under his breath, clearly embarrassed by his own awkwardness.

“Take your time.” Blackhat chuckled. Frankly, he actually was finding his employee’s awkwardness kind of  _adorable_ somehow, and found that he didn’t mind at all his need to go at a slow pace. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The scientist flashed Blackhat a grateful smile before completely removing the tie and putting it aside. When it came to unbuttoning his boss’s shirt, however, Flug hesitated.

“…..Scared?” The demon smirked teasingly. Though, there was also a look of patience and reassurance in his eye, a look he always seemed to reserve only for when the two of them were alone. Rare as it was, the look never failed to bring some level of comfort to the anxiety-ridden scientist.

Swallowing again, Flug slowly shook his head. He went on to undoing the buttons. “…. N-No… Not of you.”

“Then of what?”

“….N-Nothing….”

“Flug….” Blackhat leaned forwards slightly, placing a hand on Flug’s to stop him from continuing. His smile had faded somewhat, eyes searching the doctor’s in some attempt to read him. Damned human things and their complex emotions… How could they be so easy to see through sometimes and yet so hard to at other times?

Flug paused again, glancing up to make eye contact. For some small time, he just stared. “…. It…. It’s okay… I  _want_ to do this. Don’t… Don’t worry.” With that, he laid Blackhat’s hand back down on the sheets and went back to what he was doing. Slowly, he peeled the shirt away to reveal the smooth, dark skin of the demon’s chest. Tentatively placing his hand on the exposed chest, he was surprised at the coldness of it that he could feel even through his glove. Eyes flicking across his partner’s skin, he couldn’t help but notice the strange shapes dancing around his body; fanged mouth-like holes opening and closing in writhing, wriggling twitches, eyes and other out-of-place looking features appearing and disappearing here and there with crawling movements…. Despite the casual and “whatever” look on Blackhat’s face, Flug could tell fairly quickly that he was trying to keep the bizarre features under control… Whether that was out of some kind of concern to not scare Flug off or not, the doctor couldn’t tell, but either way, the features didn’t startle him. He gently ran his fingers along his partner’s skin, an unmistakable shiver of contentment coming from the demon as he did so, and even paused to graze a thumb curiously along the edges of one of the mouths as it appeared.

Blackhat’s eyebrows raised slightly out of mild surprise. Wow, the first person to  _not_ initially recoil in disgust or fear out of seeing his body horror before sex. Granted, Flug’s probably used to it from all the years of working together and seeing him shapeshift, but still. Honestly, there was a part of him that was disappointed - he  _did_ find people’s terrified reactions hilarious - but there was another part of him that was also….  _touched_ , in a way…? Euch. What a bizarre feeling.

Flug went still for just a moment, looking away. When he moved again, it was to remove his gloves, then his labcoat. Blackhat’s grin widened as the shirt eventually came off as well. How he managed to do that without disturbing the placement of his head bag, Black would never know.  _He’s_ supposed to be the only one who can defy the laws of physics, sheesh.

Blackhat made no move towards the doctor as he timidly removed his jeans and airplane-covered boxers next, just drummed his fingers along the sheets and grinned his shit-eating grin. “Beautiful.” He commented quietly under his breath. The demon could only guess the shade of red Flug’s face must’ve gone.

“Oh c-come on…! Y-You’re just saying that to fluster me…!” The doctor squeaked, hiding his bag face in his hands. And god, was it ever  _working_.

Blackhat chuckled again, gently pulling one of his hands away. “Maybe so, but that doesn’t make it any less true.” He snickered, placing a kiss on the exposed side of Flug’s bag. That was another thing the scientist’s noticed, his boss is  _surprisingly_ kissy. Well, he could add that under “affectionate and gentle” on his mental list of things he’d  _never_ have thought of Blackhat before.

Anyways, where was he…. Oh. Right.

There was another moment of hesitation. One that, again, Blackhat could understand. In some small attempt at comfort, the eldritch lightly placed his hand on Flug’s, the gesture earning another grateful look from his employee.

Flug then quickly shook his head, forcing himself to push past his self-wavering, and proceeded in removing the demon’s pants.

….. Oh jeez. What the  _hell_.

“U-Umm….” The doctor stuttered, staring blankly at the writhing bunch of tentacle-like appendages between his boss’s legs. Not that he was expecting  _normal_ genitals, he just wasn’t expecting….  _several_ …..  Honestly though, his first thought was cuttlefish- oh great, why did he have to think  _that?_  Now he won’t be able to get that thought out of his head! Flug glanced up nervously to stare at Blackhat, asking in a voice that almost sounded fearful, “Those aren’t  _all_ going in me, are they….?”

For just a second, Blackhat’s cool and composed exterior was splashed with a touch of genuine, goodhumored laughter. “Pfffhahaha, you should see your  _face!_ ” He snickered, momentarily hovering a hand over his mouth. Expression softening once more, he then reached the hand out to gently cup the doctor’s cheek area. “ _Relax_ , Flug. I won’t  _hurt_ you. I won’t  _rush_ you. And if you at  _any_ time need to stop, by all means, we can stop. Understand?” Leaning forward to place a kiss on the doctor’s forehead, he emphasized, “I am not your  _boss_ here. Do not be afraid to draw lines.”

Flug was quiet, reaching up and caressing the hand on his face for a moment. Just hearing those words made a wave of relief wash over him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath to try and calm himself, then returned his attention to the tentacles. Tentatively, he reached down to feel them. He could’ve sworn he heard a quiet purr of pleasure from the eldritch as he did so, and some of the tentacles reactively curled around his hand at the touch. Flug slowly stroked his fingers along the dark-gray appendages, noting that they were  _extremely_ slimy with some sort of green-tinted translucent fluid… probably a good thing, considering what they were about to do. After taking some time to get used to the idea, the scientist felt he was ready to move this along.

…. if he could get his damn  _body_ to move. God, why was this so  _difficult?_ He  _wants_ to do this, why did he have to be such an anxious little _shit?_

Even despite the bag, Blackhat could clearly see the self-frustration playing across Flug’s face. Perhaps he was the type that needs a little guidance sometimes. From what he’s seen of Flug so far, it  _definitely_ wouldn’t surprise him. The eldritch extended a hand out to him in offering, raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Looking away sheepishly, he took Blackhat’s hand, mumbling an awkward but grateful thanks. The demon helped bring Flug closer, shifting him into a more suitable position so they now sat only mere centimeters apart, the scientist’s legs now positioned on either side of his boss’s body. For a brief while they just sat there, eyes closed, holding each other close and each simply enjoying the presence of the other.

“How are you feeling?” Blackhat asked in a hushed tone, slipping a hand beneath the bag to delicately touch Flug’s face.

His employee didn’t answer right away, lightly placing a hand on his wrist in response to the movement. “….. A-A little afraid, I can’t lie…. b-but also happy…. um, e-excited….” Leaning into Blackhat’s touch, he sighed contently. “I… I  _like_ being with you….”

The demon grinned widely at that. Something inside him lit up. Why he felt so moved by such a simple statement he wouldn’t know. ‘I  _like_ being with you’…. He’s heard  _far_ more passionate, desire-filled statements from others, heard  _countless_ declarations of love and devotion from obsessors, hell, he  _literally_ lived with one of his own  _fangirls_ \- and yet, none of that had ever made him  _feel_ anything- all that even seemed  _meaningless_ in comparison to  _Flug’s_ simple words… Huh. Strange. Blackhat couldn’t seem to explain it.

Well, he wouldn’t dwell on it now. Instead, he just let out a quiet chuckle and left yet another kiss on the doctor’s bag, then his neck, hand wandering out from beneath the bag and around to his back. “Do you want to keep going?”

The scientist swallowed, mustering up what he could of his courage, then nodded, shakily pulling himself closer to the demon.

With that, the eldritch’s hands moved lower. Flug mewled pathetically at the feeling of Blackhat spreading him open, shuddering with anticipation, and then–

–His body lurched forward into Blackhat’s, clinging tightly to the demon as some of the tentacles entered him, a cross of a gasp and a whimper escaping the doctor’s throat.

The feeling of the strange appendages writhing inside of him was, to put it bluntly,  _weird as **fuck**_. But, initial pain of the entry aside, it was far from a bad feeling. Just unusual.

Blackhat lightly pushed Flug’s bag up slightly, just enough to expose his heavily-breathing mouth, and placed a kiss on the corner of his lips. His other arm moved to wrap around Flug, hand brushing up his back, and slowly pulled him close and into a deeper kiss.

“B-B-Black–  _Oh-!!_ ” He cut himself off with a sharp gasp as the tentacles inside him made a strange twisting motion, the ones outside of him beginning to curl around his hard member. With another shuddering whimper, the doctor buried his face into the demon’s shoulder, trembling as he fought to keep his breathing under control.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” Blackhat asked quietly, stroking Flug’s back in a soothing manner and eyebrow quirked slightly with concern. The halfling attempted to reply with a verbal response, but when words failed him, he merely shook his head. The eldritch smiled in response. “Good….” Very gently, he shifted position to lay Flug down on the bed. Now on top of the scientist, he left more soft kisses along his bag and neck. The doctor’s skin was very warm and tasted mildly salty from sweat.

In smooth, rhythmic motions, the demon began deep, repetitive thrusts.

Flug, again, latched onto Blackhat for dear life, shaking violently and noises of ecstasy growing louder the deeper his partner got. If Blackhat could grin any wider, he would have. Larger tentacles protruded from his back, wrapping around Flug like some kind of nightmare-fuelish hug. Though, it was probably just meant to keep their bodies as close as possible. And Flug didn’t seem to mind them, so win-win.

“Hhhhh….!” Flug was clearly having a difficult time holding himself together, unable to suppress the fierce trembling that quaked his body, and he found he was starting to get really dizzy for some reason.

“Breathe,” Blackhat murmured a reminder between kisses, slowing his pace and brushing the tip of one of the larger tentacles over Flug’s cheek.

Ah, that explains the dizzyness. He’d let his breathing get  _way_ too short and shallow as he was caught up in the moment. “I-I-It’s ok-okay–” He wheezed, fighting to speak and get that under control at the same time, “D-Do-Don’t s-slow d-d-down–”

The demon raised an eyebrow slightly, seeming almost uncertain or skeptical for a second, but his smile was quick to return. “Very well…” Just as suddenly as he had slowed, Blackhat quickened his pace, earning quite the pleasured moan from Flug as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him.

Very pleased with the sounds and reactions he’s been getting from the scientist so far, a thought crossed Blackhat’s mind. Bringing his face close to Flug’s neck, he flicked his tongue along the soft skin before pressing his fangs into the doctor’s flesh. He didn’t bite down hard - in fact, quite the opposite, he did it very lightly - and paused to gauge Flug’s reaction.

The doctor took in a sharp breath when he felt the teeth, muscles tensing up. Blackhat could even feel his pulse race faster through his neck. Arousal, yes, but mostly fear, seeming to be anticipating the worst out of his partner’s bear trap of a mouth. The demon  _liked_ fear, but that is just not what he’s aiming for here.

Not comfortable with biting yet. Noted.

Releasing his teeth’s grip on Flug’s skin, Blackhat simply went back to kissing him. Flug seems to like when he does that.

“B-Black-Blackhat, I-I think– I t-think I-I-” God, he couldn’t even finish that  _thought_ , he was so overwhelmed with emotion.

His boss smirked, surely having guessed what Flug was trying to say, as the tentacles coiled around his erect member began to rub it up and down, toying with the sensitive tip. “You think you  _what_ , Flug?” He grinned wider, a teasing glint in his eye. “Didn’t quite catch that.~”

Eyes squeezed shut, Flug’s grip around him tightened. Again unable to produce any comprehensible words, the only response Blackhat got was a feeble mewl, to which the demon purred with amusement. Well, time to bring this to a close.

Figuring he  _probably_ shouldn’t be gripping Flug for this part, Black instead pressed his hands in the sheets on either side of the doctor’s body, leaning down leave a trail of pecks along his neck and shoulder as he liked to do, and his appendages continuing to massage Flug’s. The scientist squirmed and moaned under the other’s amorous touch, until finally–

–there was a sharp outcry from the doctor as he spilled out, next breath a shuddering gasp for air. At the same time, the tentacles inside Flug spasmed, releasing a thick, green-tinted slime, a hiss escaping the demon and claws shredding a hole in the blankets beneath them.

Panting heavily, Flug slung an arm over his eyes, other hand shakily finding its way to one of Blackhat’s. Apparently the doctor didn’t care about the massive rip they had just left in the blankets. Retracting his claws, the demon accepted Flug’s hand into his. He slowly pulled out, laying on his side next to Flug and holding up his head with his free hand, grinning. “So…. How are you feeling  _now?_ ” He snickered.

Jesus. How could the demon still sound so calm and collected? When Flug answered, his voice was heavy with exhaustion, yet highlighted with a touch of awe. “W-Wonderf-ful….. A-Absolutely wonderful…..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in front of a mirror by the door, Blackhat put on his tie with a practiced proficiency, adjusting it as needed around the collar of his shirt. Now he just needed his coat and he’ll be looking sharp and ready for work again. Walking over to the edge of the bed, the demon picked it up from where it had been dropped… then glanced at Flug.

The scientist appeared to be sound asleep, deep breaths hardly making a sound. Strange thing human males did, he noticed, get quite tired after sex… Blackhat had half a mind to kick his butt out of bed and get him back to work…

……. Well. Flug doesn’t sleep enough, anyways. Might as well let him rest. Careful not to disturb him, Blackhat slowly sat on the bedside, pulling a blanket over his employee in a manner so ethereal it was almost ghostly. He took a moment to stroke Flug’s arm, touch extremely light. For a while, he just sat there and stared.

Before getting up to leave, the eldritch leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the side of Flug’s face. And was immediately confused by his own actions. Why did he just do that? Flug was sleeping, he wouldn’t have  _felt_ it or anything….. The action was basically redundant, wasn’t it….?

….. Well, no matter.

Rising to his feet, Blackhat donned his coat, cane apparating in hand, and walked out the door, quietly closing it behind himself.

Flug could feel a content smile slip on his face beneath the bag. Only half-asleep, it seemed. Sneaky little scientist. Managed to steal yet  _another_ moment of genuine kindness from his boss.

 ** _“DEMENTIA, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TURNING THAT BLOODY_ _ANTI-GRAVITATIONAL DEVICE ON!?!? …._  I DON’T  _KNOW_ WHY WE HAVEN’T GOTTEN RID OF IT YET!!!  _GIVE ME THAT!!!_ _”_** He heard the demon roar, muffled as it was from the usually-soundproof walls.

Ahh,  _there’s_ the Blackhat we all know and fear, the doctor joked to himself. With a tired chuckle, Flug pulled up the blankets a bit, eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
